In some on-line presentation environments (e.g., an on-line meeting or webinar), one or more computing devices collect feedback information about the delivery of screen sharing updates from a presenter to viewers. As the number of viewers increases, so does the amount of feedback information that is received in the form of acknowledgements from all participants. The more attendees present in the on-line presentation coupled with the number of screen updates can give rise to an overwhelming amount of data is send back to the presenter. As a result, the bandwidth consumption increases as a function of the number of attendees times the number of screen updates.